


Preternatural Deductions

by Ninjababe



Series: Preternatural Deductions [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Sidhe, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjababe/pseuds/Ninjababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sherlock Holmes lived in a universe that also included the supernatural as a stated fact of life?</p><p>This is a series of ficlets in the same universe. I'm setting the story to complete, as I don't know if more will come in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was in my second viewing of the Sherlock Homes movie, when this hit me between the eyes...
> 
> Thanks to my friends on IM that helped me with the little bits of background lore that I couldn't quite remember.
> 
> And, thanks to Ithildin for the help with the title.
> 
> **Update:** I've decided that this is no longer going to be a crossover. I'm making up my mythos as I go...

"Must you wake me at this ungodly hour?" Sherlock Holmes was obviously not a morning person.

"I had to, darling. I'm off to my chambers to sleep soon. It's only a few hours until dawn, you know."

The feminine voice in his ear caused him to jerk awake and stumble away from the armchair he had been sleeping in. "Irene!"

"Sherlock!" the pale woman parroted back, smirking.

"How did you get in?"

"Your landlady invited me in earlier in the evening. Marvelous woman. Very tidy."

Holmes glared. "I think I'll have a talk with her, if she's giving out invites to vampires."

"But, darling," Irene Adler pouted. "I'm not just any vampire. I'm... well, me!"

"Exactly," Holmes replied. "And, you know what would happen if Watson finds you here."

Irene shook her head and replied, as if talking to a child, "The good doctor would do nothing to me, and you know it."

"Logically, he would. He's a vampire hunter, you're a vampire," Holmes pointed out, as he continued to search for something to be used as a weapon.

"Oh, posh. I'm not a mass murderer. I don't kill the masses and bathe in their blood. It would be all sticky."

"Why are you here, Irene?"

"To hire you, of course!" she replied, grinning widely, her pointed canines glinting in the firelight.

"I don't want any more cases that deal with you, my dear. The last one was quite enough."

"I didn't mean for you to end up unclothed the Thames, and you know it."

"Still, it happened."

Irene rolled her eyes. "What are you looking for?"

"If you must know, some sort of weapon." Holmes replied primly, decided to lean against a wall.

"As if anything you have in this room can really harm me."

"I can hope, my dear."

"You are too much," Irene replied, giggling.

The door suddenly burst open. "Damn it, Holmes! Must you entertain at this late hour. I'm trying to sleep!"

"It's the good Doctor!" Irene said happily, as she casually moved further into the room, away from the now open doorway.

"Adler!" Watson exclaimed. "Why are you here? Holmes, did you invite her in, _again_?"

"No, Watson, I did not," Holmes stated with a sigh. "Mrs. Hudson did."

"We'll need to have a chat with her," Watson muttered, not taking his eyes off of the female vampire in the room.

Irene peered out the curtain next to her. "As I told Sherlock, I've come to hire you."

"We want nothing to do with any caper of yours," Watson stiffly replied.

"But, you will for this one." Irene said knowingly, with a small smile on her lips.

"And, why is that?" Holmes asked, starting to get intrigued.

"Why, gentlemen, I want to hire you to capture and kill the vampire the papers are calling Jack the Ripper," Irene stated with a grin at the shocked looks on the two men's faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can just see this universe in my head. Holmes using deductive reasoning and science to solve cases, no matter if they are mundane or supernatural based.
> 
> And, I like the idea of Watson as a vampire hunter. But, not an indiscriminate vampire hunter. If the vampire in question isn't, as Irene said, "killing the masses and bathing in their blood", he's probably going to let them be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is thanks to a comment from epsentinel.

Two soot covered figures rested on the front steps of the smoldering ruins of a house. One figure stared into the darkness surrounding the country home while the other finished tying a sling around the first's arm. Neither flinched when they heard the loud sound of a wall falling nearby.

After finishing, the second figure sat down, stared at the profile of the man next to him, and said, "Holmes."

With a quirk of his lips, the first figure nonchalantly replied, "Watson."

Watson narrowed his eyes and tried again, "Holmes."

Giving a little grin, Holmes leaned back on his good arm to stare at the stars. "Watson."

"Holmes," Watson ground out.

Rolling his eyes, Holmes sat back up and turned to the man beside him. "Yes, Watson?"

"I don't mind hunting vampires…" Watson began.

"As that is your occupation, along with doctor, I hope not," Holmes interjected.

Watson continued as if there had been no interruption. "I don't even mind rampaging were-beasts… Much. But, I am, from this moment forward, never working a case dealing with the Sidhe."

"You are certain of that?" Holmes asked.

"Utterly."

"Even if, it is say… Moriarty?"

Swallowing his retort, Watson closed his mouth and thought for a moment. With a large sigh, he replied, "Yes, except Moriarty."

"Splendid. Splendid," Holmes happily stated as he hopped to his feet. "Shall we head home?"

"I'll drop you off on my way. Hopefully, Mary kept something warm for me."

"Yes, hopefully," Holmes replied sourly as he pouted and shuffled after his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if more of these are going to happen, but if so, I'll add them on. :)
> 
> I have come up with an idea for a case-related story. But, it involves the canon death of a semi-major character in the books. I just kill them off a bit differently. I'll ponder it.


End file.
